InuWolfxSword
by CandyMayS
Summary: Nanoha es la heredera de un millonario ademas de no ser un humano su familia por esa razón la tiene super cuidada sin embargo tras la mascara de niña mimada esconde su verdadero ser tras huir practicamente de su "deber" su padre le contrata un guardaespaldas Fate Testarossa quien le dará muchos dolores y no precisamente de cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

InuWolf x Sword

Holaaaaa! Aquí traigo otro fic y si me preguntan sobre los otros fics se me a pasado ponerles en descripción que están temporalmente congelados debido a que no puedo escribir en ellos si no tengo las ideas para ellos bueno mas bien como estructurar o bueno no se como explicarlo pero espero que esta nueva historia les agrade!

Saludos a Chikane-onee!

...

Capitulo 1: Comienzo

...

Nanoha POV: en este pequeño diario redactare la historia de mi vida vaya historia diras tu pero aun si nadie la lee estos papeles serán testigos de quien fui

...

Nanoha Takamachi hija de un millonario muy prestigiado y respetado, egoísta testaruda llena de misterios una vida muy privada y un gran secreto con tan solo 19 años era demasiado como decirlo amargada en esta vida? Como si supiera que esta por pasar sintiendo que tiene 7 vidas tal vez.

Nanoha POV: Yo tengo un secreto que nadie debe saber que sea ajeno a la familia yo...no soy una simple,humana soy mitad espadachina que domina los elementos mitad dragón yo nací con ese extraño poder mis padres tienen desendencias asi pero jamas se había dado el caso, si, yo soy ese caso ahora mismo me han mandado a una casa antigua de mis padres para que "Reflexione sobre mi bendita vida".

Shiro:Nanoha por favor reflexiona un poco esta oportunidad por años has ido rechazando sin pen-

Nanoha:No, padre me niego a pensar esas "cosas"

Shiro:entonces pues, en este viaje analiza algo de tu vida aunque quieras o no quieras eso va a pasar.

Nanoha:Siempre diciendo que me va a pasar, que vez el futuro? Ni siquiera sabes como soy viejo engreído.

Shiro:Tu ma-

Shiro callo y dejo a Nanoha sola en su habitación quien empacaba sus cosas

Carim:Nanoha-sama se ira hoy verdad?

Carim entro justamente después de Shiro y miro triste a Nanoha

De alguna manera Carim había estado casi toda su infancia asi que le tenia cierto cariño como una hermanita

Nanoha:Si pero espero poderme quedar un buen tiempo ahi estoy harta de esta mansión y de las creencias de mi padre. Buscare mi propio camino investigare y me hare mas fuerte solo entonces le demostraré que puedo protegerme sola sin necesidad de nadie.

... -w-...

Nanoha llego en una Camioneta Porche a la antigua casa que no tenia ni pinta de ello debido a su modesto arreglado y moderno nada mal decía en su interior asi como se bajo la camioneta con su equipaje se fue a toda velocidad esa casa era una ubicación secreta pues nadie debía saberlo al llegar a la puerta abrió y se encontró sorprendida tanto que mando a volar su equipaje una chica rubia alta de ojos rojos con un traje y corbata se le veía de maravilla era hermosa pero esperen..que hacia una chica en donde se iba a quedar Nanoha?

La misteriosa joven atrapó la caja y le sonrio a Nanoha

Nanoha:Que haces aquí?! Quien eres? es propiedad privada!

?:Me alegra ver que tiene mucha energía Takamachi-sama soy Fate Teatarossa Harlaown estaré a su servicio seré su guardaespaldas personal, ansiaba conocerla en persona

Nanoha:Eh? Supongo que debo agradecer? Pero no solicite ninguno.

Fate: no desperdicie sus gracias en alguien como yo

Nanoha: como sea. No necesito ningún guardaespaldas puedo cuidarme sola

Fate: Takamachi-san se lo repito estoy a su servicio si lo niega usted puede matarme en este momento.

Matar? Que rayos?!

Nanoha:por que tan extremo!?

Fate:no tengo otra utilidad *sonríe*

Nanoha:Que diablos le pasa? Que loca mujer!

Sin decir nada Fate inicio a ayudarle con su equipaje y acomodo todo justo como quería Nanoha después de aquello Nanoha inspecciono el lugar mientras sonreía pues le gustaba bastante su padre siempre la consentía pues era su adoración raras veces la joven Takamachi sonreía eso era algo que no se veía amenudo era como si gotas de chocolate cayeran del cielo.

Fate:Takamachi-sama desea algo?

Nanoha: aun sigues aquí?

Fate: Mateme entonces.

Nanoha:no seas extremista! Y al menos que eres?

Fate:Mmm en su debido momento y lugar se lo diré

Nanoha de quedo mirándola fijamente pensó en preguntar mas pero prefirió darle privacidad.

Nanoha: Ya veo

Fate no se movía de su lugar mientras miraba a Nanoha y le ayudaba incluso en pequeñeces.

Nanoha: Que miras?

Fate: Solo a usted la estoy vigilando

Nanoha:podrías bueno cancelar una cena que tengo esta noche? Has algo útil si mi padre llama dile que no iré ni a golpes

Fate: como ordene.

Nanoha POV: aguanta mas que una sirvienta que diablos le pasa a esta mujer?

Como lo deseo Nanoha, Fate cancelo la cena cumplía todos los caprichos sin repelar ni nada incluso,con sonrisa lo hacia cosa que sacaba de quicio a Nanoha pues no quería una guardaespaldas

Nanoha:Testarossa

Fate:Dígame

Nanoha:Nada

Fate:No puedo no hay charcos aquí Takamachi-sama

Nanoha partió en dos una manzana y la miro mientras trataba de que aguantar su ira.

Esto señores iba a ser algo laaargo

Fate solo estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a Nanoha que hacia por que y si no estaba lastimada coomo se sentía

Fate:Nanoha-sama no se enoje por favor.

Nanoha empezó a decirle de cosas a Fate quien solo reía mientras cortaba verduras*

Fate: Es muy linda Takamachi-sama

Nanoha:cállate cabeza de chorlito!

Nanoha se sentía increíblemente nerviosa com Fate pues no estaba acostumbrada a estar con alguien siempre había estado sola o aislada aun con todo eso Fate era diferente aun si la hacia enojar quería reírse pero no debía no debía abrir su corazón a un extraño.

Eso fue el inicio de un amor que duraría por mucho encima prohibido que Nanoha tendría que trabajar duro de verdad algo que odia a era que Fate pudiera ver a través de ella como si la desarmara apesar de que hace todo lo posible para que Fate se vaya ella no se va.

Y no tiene ni la mas mínima atención de hacerlo. Asi como Nanoha no quiere ni que abra la puerta para irse por más molesta que fuera.

...

Es como la introducción al fic pero por ahora que les a parecido? ;) Saludos nos leemos later!


	2. Chapter 2

InuxWolfSword

Capitulo 2: Eres realmente linda.

Holaaa!*con un gordito de navidad* ¿Qué les trajo Santa? :3 ¿Qué tal su navidad?

Bueno ¡aquí está el cap de esta historia!

...

Nanoha POV: _Es una linda persona...alta rubia ojos sinceros...aun así me aguanta tal y como soy...pero..._

-Nanoha tenia una ligera gota en la cabeza pues estaba apunto de desayunar.-

Fate: Takamachi-sama diga ah~.

-Nanoha saco el cuchillo y se lo puso con una vena en la cabeza a Fate en el cuello.-

Nanoha:¡No hagas eso!

Fate:¡Pero Takamachi-sama!

Nanoha:¡No!... Chica Rubia, necia, terca e-e insoportable.

-Fate parecía un cachorro con las orejas bajas mirándola de una manera que es tan brillante que no le puedes decir no.-

Fate:¿De verdad creé que soy todo eso?

Nanoha:¡Qué brillante!...Ugh.

-Nanoha sin escapatoria soltó un gran suspiro.-

Nanoha:No...

-Fate sonrió y se acercó mas demasiado cerca de su rostro-

Fate: ¡Me alegra!

-Fate le dio una gran y cálida sonrisa que hizo que su corazón latiera como loco.-

Nanoha POV: _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan...brillante...?_

Nanoha: Hoy iré a una fiesta en la noche, por que mi padre quiere que vaya así que iré a comprar...un vestido.

-A pesar de que la joven Takamachi decía que no le gustaban los vestidos, en realidad le gustaban demasiado, le gustaba vestirse femenina pero era algo como un secreto que no quería que nadie supiera.-

Fate:Takamachi-sama,entonces le acompañare.

Nanoha: ¿En qué momento dije "Rubia, acompáñame"?

-Fate hizo esa cara de nuevo y Nanoha simplemente no pudo decir no.-

Nanoha:Algún dia... te quitaré esa carita de ángel que hace que me ¡convenzas!

Fate:Si le molesta mi rostro, será un placer desfigurarlo.

Nanoha:¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡No, me molesta ni nada por el estilo!.

Fate:Takamachi-sama, ¿Segura?

Nanoha:¡Segura!

Fate:Entonces emprendamos el viaje al centro comercial, ¿le parece?

Nanoha:Si.

-Nanoha salió con Fate, prefirieron caminar pues a Nanoha no le gustaba gastar gasolina para trazados cortos. Pue prefería caminar y no contaminar el ambiente.-

Fate: Takamachi-sama, ¿en qué tienda le gustaría entrar?

-Nanoha señalo una tienda donde había solamente vestido, fué asi como Fate y ella entraron ella eligió un vestido sin embargo Fate no vio cual.

Nanoha salio de la tienda hacia una joyería vio un grabado y pensaba.-

Nanoha POV:_ Me cuesta expresarme pero me gustaría darle algo... me siento agradecida con ella a pesar de mi pésima actitud ella sigue conmigo._

-Dejó salir una tímida sonrisa.

Nanoha estaba muy entretenida pagando cuando desvío su mirada en Fate que estaba coqueteando con algunas chicas que se le acercaron por alguna razón sintió..¿Decepción? Mas extraño para ella...¿Dolor?-

Nanoha:Gracias, hasta luego.

-Salió de la tienda prácticamente corriendo, hasta llegar a un lugar no muy transitado no se veía casi ningún alma.

Un lugar perfecto para estar sola sentía su pecho doler, pero aun así se sentía muy molesta al haber visto a Fate platicar y coquetear con esas chicas le había causado dolor el pensar que era de **"**_**Esas personas**__".-_

Nanoha POV:_Es tan misteriosa...pero es una persona que solo es de encantos y ¿acostones?. O de ¿jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?,¿Por qué me duele tanto? ,¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar?, ¿Por qué me siento decepcionada? _

_**"Por que?"**_

...

-Fate corría y corría llamando a Nanoha gritando su nombre, marcando a su teléfono, pero esta no contestaba hasta que divisó a una personita cobriza que estaba cabizbaja, al ver su mirada sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

Se acercó y toco su hombro cuando esta levanto la mirada abundantes lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Fate la miro sorprendida y Nanoha quito su mano de un manotazo.-

Nanoha:No te me acerques...

Fate:..¿Takamachi-sama?

Nanoha:¿Eres de esas personas no...? Que solo les gusta juguetear y acostarse con cualquiera ¿no?...Qué despreciable eres...

-Fate se sorprendió y intento acercarse pero Nanoha retrocedió.-

Fate:Disculpe... Pero no soy de esas personas.

Nanoha:¡Claro que si!

-La voz de Nanoha sonaba quebrada, temblaba haciendo puños debido a que controlaba los elementos correspondiendo a sus emociones sus puños empezaron a hacerse fuego y rechinaba los dientes.

Fate la miraba asi como se sentía confundida acerca de por que estaba actuando asi.-

Nanoha: Tu sonrisa esta vacía...les sonríes asi a todas ¿no? A todas...Eres igual...

-Fate se sorprendió aun más e intento acercarse, pero Nanoha levanto la mirada esa mirada llena de dolor y enojo hizo que Fate se sintiera adolorida.-

Nanoha: No quiero estar con una persona como tu...si eres asi tu sola presencia hace que...

-Nanoha temblaba y no pudo terminar la oración temblando rompiéndose a llorar.

Fate miraba sorprendida a Nanoha con los ojos muy abiertos y hizo una mueca de dolor ocultando su mirada con su cabello.-

Fate: Si asi lo desea Takamachi-sama.

Nanoha:Si...

-Ninguna se miraba Nanoha temblaba no solo por el dolor que aumento aun mas si no por que sentía que iba a derrumbarse camino y paso de largo a Fate hasta quedar de espaldas tras de ella.-

Nanoha: Gracias aunque fue un corto periodo de tiempo...

-Caminando sin ver hacia atrás sintió su corazón doler mas que nunca se subió al coche aventando la bolsa con él, el vestido finalmente encontró su deshago llorando en el volante sintiéndose culpable-

Nanoha POV:_¿Por qué?,¿Por qué siempre hecho a perder las cosas?..Pero mas que eso, p¿or qué me dolió tanto...tanto que les sonriera de esa manera..? ,¿Por qué le dije esas cosas?.. _

_**-"No quería arruinarlo"**__ se repetía constantemente.-_

...

-Fate por otra parte se sentó en la banca las palabras de Nanoha resonaban en su cabeza.-

Fate POV: _Se veía tan mal...su rostro lleno de lagrimas...lagrimas recorriendo sus hermosas mejillas me hizo...sentir tan mal..._ ¿_Por qué me duelen sus palabras? Ah... Debe ser por que ella es..._

_**"La persona mas importante de mi vida y por quien quiero luchar siempre"**_

_..._

-Al regresar a casa Nanoha se cambio, se arreglo pero no tenia nada de ánimos, su mirada estaba demasiado apagada se escuchaba tan silenciosa la casa sin esa persona. Salió y condujo hasta el lugar de la fiesta. El viaje parecía tan largo se sentía...

_**Sola**__.-_

Nanoha POV: _Es tan solitario sin tu presencia...pero es lo que me gano...por abrir la boca de más._

-Llego a una gran mansión asi como estacionarse saliendo.

Al bajar los paparazzi se hicieron presentes pasando entre esa multitud de gente finalmente entro a la casa, aun estaba vacía pues su amiga la había citado un poco mas temprano. Una maid la recibió asi como la guio por la casa-

Maid: Takamachi-sama, por favor tome asiento. Yagami-sama bajara en unos momentos. ¿Gusta algo de beber?

Nanoha:Si. Gracias.

-Nanoha espero a Hayate una de sus amigas de la infancia cerró sus ojos y pensó en la rubia, siempre estaba en su cabeza haciendo una mueca, en eso regresó la maid con su bebida.-

Nanoha:Gracias.

-Tomo la bebida lentamente hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás.-

Hayate: ¡Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha: ¡H-Hayate!, ¡Harás que se me caiga la bebida!

-Hayate siempre se le encima a mucho asi como la apegaba a ella, Nanoha se sentía ahorcada pero se iba a caer su bebida que era lo que le menos le importaba hasta que resbaló. Pensó que iba a caerse pero alguien lo atrapó levanto la mirada y divisó a Rein como siempre su cabello largo y plateado dando ese toque a nieve...sus ojos rojos hizo que le recordaran a Fate y hizo una mueca, llevaba un traje tipo uniforme de Fate pero Rein le sonrio.-

Rein: Su bebida Nanoha-san

-Finalmente Hayate soltó a Nanoha y le dio un ligero trago a su bebida.-

Nanoha: Gracias Rein.

Nanoha POV: _Como siempre al pendiente de con quien esta Hayate. Debió sentir mi presencia. Como siempre su guardaespaldas al pendiente._

Hayate:¿Nanoha?

Nanoha: Perdona,¿ me dijiste algo?

Hayate: No, estas algo rara.¿ pasa algo?

Nanoha: No, nada.

-Hayate hizo una mueca pues nunca creía en ese nada de Nanoha siempre significaba un **"Tengo algo"** pero era muy difícil que le dijera.

Platicaban acerca de sus padres cosas triviales de la vida sin embargo, Nanoha no se veía con un gran ánimo se le notaba demasiado no había sonreído en toda la noche.

Finalmente empezaron a llegar las personas Nanoha caminaba saludando uno que otro empresario.

Por otro lado, Rein vigilaba a Hayate detenidamente hasta que alguien todo su hombro.-

Rein:Fate, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fate:Sabes, ¿dónde esta Takamachi-san?.

Rein: En la terraza. Y creo que deberías arreglar lo que hiciste no se veía bien esta tarde.

Fate: no me extraña, que me intuyeras que pasará y sacaras tus conclusiones.

Rein: Ya me conoces. Además por lo que se ve, ya no eres su guardaespaldas deberías cuidarla un poco ¿no?

Fate: Si...

Rein: Y, ¿qué esperas?, ¡Ve!

-Fate subió a la terraza asi como buscar a Nanoha entre las pocas personas. Divisándola se sorprendió ante su vestimenta. Llevaba un vestido rojo largo de cuello redondo sin mangas que resaltaba su figura al voltearse miro su espalda descubierta sintió su corazón latir fuertemente acercándose hacia ella.

Nanoha miraba el horizonte con una mirada perdida. Hasta que escucho unas voces.-

Chico A: Vaya,vaya si es Takamachi.

Chico B: la que no puede proteger a las personas que quiere ¿no?

Chico A: Solo están con ella por ser una Takamachi pero necesita siempre de su papi~ ¿no? .

-Nanoha apretó los dientes iba a contestar pero escucho un estruendo.

Sorprendida miro el acto.

Fate había golpeado a ambos asi como estos cayeron al suelo tomándose uno la nariz y otro la boca-

Chico A: ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?

-Fate se puso enfrente de Nanoha levantando la mirada.-

Fate: Que...me han hecho enojar.

Chico B: Y ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES?!

Fate: Ustedes, ¿quién se creen al hablarle asi a la Señorita Takamachi?,¿ Qué saben ustedes de ella? No es nada de lo que ustedes están diciendo. Takamachi-sama es una Señorita muy delicada. Es una persona muy amable demasiado gentil de un gran corazón.

-Los chicos retrocedieron y como cobardes huyeron ante la mirada de Fate. Quien volteo a ver a Nanoha sonriendole.-

Fate:Esta usted,¿ bien?

-Nanoha se sentía sorprendida ante los sucesos que acababan de suceder lo que Fate había dicho.-

Nanoha:...

-Fate sonrio asi como se miraron frente a frente el mundo había desaparecido estaban ellas dos en su mundo solo ellas dos.

Nanoha sintió ganas de abrazarla asi como lloro al verla pero Fate se acercó y le quito las lagrimas con su pulgar mientras acariciaba su rostro.-

Fate:No llore por favor.

-Nanoha seguía sin decir nada, seguía llorando mientras se aferraba al saco de Fate apretándolo asi como poco a poco fueron uniéndose en un abrazo Nanoha se acomodo en su hombro mientras lloraba posando su manos en la espalda de Fate mientras Fate acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda ambas en silencio solo sus presencias unidas hacían mas que las palabras.

Nanoha cerro sus ojos aferrandose a la calidez de Fate que por fin sentía era tan cálida se sentía...-

_**Completa y segura.**_

-Fate aferraba un poco mas a Nanoha.-

Fate: _Sigues siendo tan cálida...no cambiaras nunca...siempre...siempre siendo tan única._

-Nanoha se separo un poco tallándose los ojos aun aferrada al saco de Fate parecía un niño pequeño mientras miro a los ojos a Fate esos ojos rojos que pedían perdón atravez de la mirada.-

Fate: Permítame disculparme por lo que le he causado...sin embargo no soy igual Takamachi-sama ud es una persona demasiado...única. Si me permite. No fue coqueteo solo es seguimiento al juego de las chicas pero no tengo ninguna intención amorosa y mucho menos caer en la bajeza de jugar con sus sentimientos si llegara a detectar sentimientos me disculparía por haberles seguido la corriente pues no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ellas.

-Nanoha se sorprendió asi como se permitió acariciar una de las mejillas de Fate esta se sorprendió ante el toque de Nanoha pero cerro los ojos disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de esa mano.-

Nanoha: Perdóname tu a mi. No se por que...me dolió. Me sentí decepcionada pensar que eras de esas personas todas esas cosas horribles que te dije...no quería que terminara el contrato pero estaba cegada...

Fate:Quiero ser su única protectora. Nanoha-sama tampoco quería terminar ese contrato..pero pensé que era una deshonra, que no merecía ser su guardaespaldas. No me importa como me trate. Ud me agrada tal y como es.

-Fate la miro a los ojos, esos zafiros que se veian tan sinceros mientras sin darse cuenta estaban a una corta distancia.-

Nanoha:Fate...serias mi guardaespaldas?

-Fate se sorprendió al escucharla decir su nombre pero sonrio y le miro a los ojos.-

Fate: Sera todo un honor Nanoha-sama

Nanoha POV:_Cuando dice mi nombre siento una sensación de nostalgia...pero tambien siento increíblemente bonito dentro de mi pecho._

-Sin darse cuenta se iban acercando hasta que juntaron sus frentes abrazadas sintiéndose completas ante la calidez que se uno de ambas mientras la luna era testigo de ese pequeño acto.-

_Un pequeño acto que hizo renacer un amor. _

_Un amor que tenia un largo camino que recorrer._

_Sin embargo que tendría un doloroso camino tambien._

_..._

_..._

_._

**Y aquí acaba! Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado cuando llega la inspiración es hermoso.**

**Candy-chan se despide saludos a todos! Y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Tambien me gustaría Agradecerte Oneechan! **

**Tambien Gracias por el review que me dio su opinión pero asi como hay diversidad se dice y no le agrada como escribo ni como va mi historia puede buscar una que sea de su agrado**

**En mi opinión Fanfiction es un lugar donde dejas volar tu imaginación y escribes lo que a ti te gusta. :)**

**Hasta luego!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola! Gracias por los reviews otra vez una gran disculpa por tardar pero entre al colegio de nuevo y me es muy difícil estar escribiendo pfff en fin! Aqui esta el capitulo :3 espero que sea de su agrado! Han visto esos memes que dicen sobre historias no determinadas HAHAHA si lo se.. TuT me llego justo al kokoro

Jajaja y si Pika-Anime al menos el carácter y forma de Fate está basado en la forma de ser de Miketsukami-kun. :3

...

NANOHA PV:

Después de lo que sucedido. Fate me llevo a casa no hablo en todo el camino, como decirlo no se como expresar todo lo que paso solo... Tenía celos pero,por qué?. Aun no puedo encontrar la respuesta pero por ahora quiero estar con ella eso es lo que se...

...

Nanoha y Fate llegaron a la casa así como, Nanoha bajo gracias a la caballerosa ayuda de Fate de su camioneta Range Rover se sentía nerviosa pero no sabia por que el calor de la mano de Fate y su mirada la hacía sentir nostalgia sobretodo la hacía sentir segura...

Poco después alguien llamó

*RIIIIING*

Fate contesta con cortesía

-Residencia Takamachi...Un momento por favor...Nanoha-sama-

-Qué sucede? Fate.-

-Es el secretario empresario Scrya.-

-Que quiere ahora?-

-Dice que quiere que asista ud. A la reunión-

-*suspiro* Dile que sí pero que de de estar chin...fregando-

-*ríe suavemente* Si ahi estara...si hasta luego.-

-Fate. Por favor prepara mi traje.-

Fate en un parpadeo le paso su traje así como espero afuera mientras mantenía la corbata de Nanoha en su pecho.

FATE PV:

Que diablos estoy haciendo?...a este paso yo...agh..debo controlarme...o si no _todo se derrumbara..._

_..._

-Fate...FATE!-

Fate salió de sus pensamientos tendiendo con algo de torpeza la corbata de Nanoha.

-P-perdona-

-Esta bien *sonrisa*-

Nanoha le sonrio asi como Fate sintiendo un "Doki" mientras miraba como Nanoha gruñía al no lograr el doble nudo, Windsor.

-permítame-

Fate se acerco y suavemente comenzó a hacer el nudo, Nanoha miraba esas manos. Eran grandes pero aun así se veían delicadas. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer.

-Listo. Nanoha-sama-

-Gracias.-

Nanoha agradeciendo con una suave sonrisa camino mientras ella y Fate iban a la camioneta. Tomando rumbo hacia la reunión.

Una vez en la sala de reuniones se hablaba de cosas típicas de las empresas.

Nanoha hacia ligeros comentarios pues al fin y al cabo era jefa de ellos. Sin embargo...un comentario hizo que perdiera la paciencia.

-Parece que Nanoha. No está preparada para estas pláticas. Como era de esperarse de la hija de Momoko, nunca pone atención.

Nanoha sintió estremecerse. Ira, rencor todo recorría sus puños. El chico Scrya se reía al ver esa reacción. Fate noto eso por lo que vio que se acercaba el joven a Nanoha.

Se escuchó el sonido de un manotazo.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores, además...-

Fate lo tomo por la camisa

-No permitiré que digas esas cosas de Momoko-sama!-

Nanoha se sorprendio asi como Scrya se calmó mientras bajaba al chico salieron de la reunión para bajar al Starbucks de abajo pues ese café le agradaba mucho a Nanoha.

-Por qué Fate?-

-por qué? Definitivamente no dejaré que hablen asi de Momoko-sama..

-Fate. Para ti mi madre fue importante?..-

-Si..-

-Por qué?-

-Por que gracias a ella puedo estar aquí.-

Nanoha decidió no preguntar más al ver la mirada perdida de Fate mientras terminaba su café.

-Mi madre era muy amable..alguien demasiado cálida...por eso..

Nanoha apretó el vaso de café.

-por eso yo...

Todos sabían ya el motivo de la huida de Nanoha. Era algo de esperarse.

-Con estas manos destrozare a su asesino..-

Fate bajo la mirada, iba a decir algo pero.

-Tu siempre con esa mirada fria, para que te compraste el café si sigues con esa mala cara?- Era Hayate mientras le sonreía. A su lado venía Rein.

Nanoha alzó la mirada

-Ara ara..hace mucho que no veía esa mirada..-Dijo Hayate seria.

Nanoha miraba a Hayate en su mirada se reflejaba todo su odio resguardado cuidadosamente detrás de los preciosos zafiros.

-*suspiro* al menos tienes pistas del asesino?

-Dicen que era un Inu o un Kitsune..lo vi con mis propios ojos..tiene cabello largo..pero..no recuerdo su rostro..-

Hayate se sorprendio asi como miro disimuladamente a Fate quien solo escondía su rostro con su cabello.

-Bueno porque no entrenas con Rein un rato?

-No me parece mala idea.-

Rein solo miro a Hayate y suspiro Nanoha miró a Rein y se fueron caminando

-Ahora que estamos solas, Fate..-

Fate miró a Hayate.

-Sabes que queda poco tiempo no? Deberías disfrutar..antes de que-..-

-Calla. Lo se..Cada dia que paso con ella lo se..todo esto terminara y no con un final feliz...-

-Escuche que Shiro mandó a varios clones Kitsune..Ese desgraciado solo quiere que Nanoha llegue al límite, lo sabes no es así?

-Si pero aun así no lo tendrá tan fácil. Nunca dejare a Nanoha sola..-

...o3o...

Después del entrenamiento Nanoha le pidió a Fate que la llevara a un parque cercano que tenía estilo japonés.

Fate condujo hasta esa dirección y al bajar Nanoha miraba el lago tocando los pétalos del único cerezo de ahí.

-Sabes? Yo no quiero volver a casa con mi padre-

Fate se dedicó a escucharla y mirarla.

-Mi padre quiere casarme pero ni siquiera sabe de mi ni un poco nunca me ha prestado atención desde lo de mi madre.

Yo..solo quiero estar con alguien cálido..que me proteja que me sienta segura..se que no soy tan femenina pero quiero encontrar una persona asi para mi..

Saber Fate? Tu persona emana un aura..cálida..no se que tienes pero me hace sentir cálida..

Nanoha volteo y su cabello meciéndose con el viento y la luz de la luna era una vista preciosa Fate la miraba sorprendida y Nanoha le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho

-De alguna forma..siento que este no es nuestro primer encuentro..nos habremos visto en vidas pasadas?..-

Fate sonrió de medio lado solo cubriéndose con su fleco.

-No lo se, Nanoha-sama, puede que se esté confundiendo..-

Nanoha sonrió así como se acercó a Fate y estiró su mano para que Fate la pusiera sobre la suya, Fate lo hizo así como sintieron como si una gota resonara en el mar de sus corazones.

Nanoha suavemente fue entrelazando sus dedos mientras miraba a Fate a los ojos.

NANOHA PV:

_Qué es esto?..su mirada es tan solitaria pero aun así tiene un brillo extraño..quien es ella?..por qué..porque.._

Nanoha posó su cabeza en el hombro de Fatet e inhalo profundamente su aroma. Preguntandose porque se sentía segura estando con Fate. Porque se sentía como una cría de 15 años queriendo ser femenina y arreglarse y esas cosas? Porque deseaba intensamente esa mirada fija en ella?

Más que eso porque quería poner luz a esa mirada?

La nieve empezaba a caer suavemente sobre ellas mientras Nanoha cerraba sus ojos

NANOHA PV:

_Solo un poco más..quiero estar asi con ella.. Solo un poco más..quiero ver esa sonrisa.._

_Solo un poco más.._

_..._

Hasta aquí mis jóvenes lectores jajaja espero ahora si poder continuar más seguido chicos y chicas gracias por leer

Por favor dejen sus reviews :D buenos o malos todo ayuda n.n


End file.
